postapocalypse_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault 87: The Forgotten/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Vault 87: The Forgotten Issue 1 Days usually weren’t like this in Megaton, usually they were dark and gloomy, another day wondering if the nuke in the pond would go off and evaporate all the residents. But that wasn’t today, because today was a celebration, Sheriff Lucas Simms was throwing a party, celebrating the birth of his second son, Travis Simms. The party was great, everyone was getting drunk for the first times in their lives. And then there’s Brian Renolds. He doesn’t like to socialize, he is a very anti-social man, with good reasons. For when he was born, his mom died at child birth. The years later when he was twelve he saw his father get torn apart by a death claw. A failed experiment they said. Brian always believed there was something behind it. But his family was socializing, and that was all it took for Brian to feel good. He watched as his son and daughter, Drew and Olivia, along with most other kids played with the baby. And his wife Jain got drunk with other adults. But Brian just sat on his chair, watching the party from a distance. Then he was approached by Lucas. “Great party isn’t it, why don’t you join in. God knows you deserve it after all you’ve been through.” Lucas said. Brian looked at Lucas with a confused glance, how did he know about his past, “Who told you what I’ve been through?” Brian asked. He shifted in his seat, the paint chips falling on it, he could never find a comfortable spot. “Your wife did, well enough of the chit chat that’s not why I came to talk to you, I wanted to talk to you about a proposition, a deal if you will. Now I can’t give you to many details, but if you do what I tell you to do, you will earn all the bottle caps you can dream of, so what do you say, you in or out” Lucas says, lifting an eyebrow, trying to look more business man than he is. Lucas was never really as business man, he could never dream of trying to trick people, he always helped people, and would always try to help people as much as he can. “All the bottle caps I can Dream of?” Brian asks. “All the bottle caps you can dream of.” Lucas says, smiling a little. “I’ll need to discuss this with my family first.” Brian said. “Of course, I understand, if you agree, you know where to find me” Lucas says, he walks away and goes into his house. Brian just sits there for a while, contemplating if he should agree with this, on one hand he could get all the bottle caps he could dream of, but on the other hand he never has had luck with things like this. Brian then thinks, I will die if it means my family gets a good life, they deserve all the bottle caps they can dream of, we should do this. He gets up and walks to his daughter and son, he grabs them and goes to his wife Jain, he grabs her and leads them all to his sitting area. “What’s this about Brian?” Jain asks. “Sheriff Sims has approached me with a proposition, we do something that he asks us to do, and we could get all the bottle caps we could dream of, Imagine that Jain, all the bottle caps we can dream of!” Brian exclaims. “Are you crazy, of course we should do this, Brian we could have a better life with all those bottle caps, hell people might start to respect us, we could buy everything we’ve ever wanted!” Jain says. “Then I think it’s settled, I’ll go tell Lucas, unless you guys want to come with me, maybe we could get more bottle caps with our bundles of joy with us” Brain said. “Hell yeah Dad, let’s go get all those caps” Drew exclaimed. Brian grabbed his wife’s hand and lead the four to Lucas’s house, he knocks on the door and Lucas opens it. “Ah, come in, get comfortable. We will have a long chat” Lucas says. The four sit on a couch, Lucas walks into the kitchen and says “I’ll just get some refreshments”. But at that moment two claws came out of the couch and held the four into their seats. Brian looked around frantically, just like he thought, he never had good luck with these things. Jain tries to break the claws frantically, and just as she is about to give Brian some words that would make her cover her children’s ears, gas erupts from the chair near them. After a couple of minutes Lucas enters the room with a gas mask on, he watches as the four fall unconscious. Then a couple of men in jackets enter the room and take the four’s bodies. Issues Category:Vault 87: The Forgotten Category:Vault 87: The Forgotten Issues Category:Issues